GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This page is for users to request to be an Admin or a Patroller. The following are the requirements to become either one. The Requirements Patroller To become a Patroller, you must have at least 500 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least a month. Patrollers can rollback edits. If anyone spots vandalism, they undo it and then report it to an admin. Admin To become an Admin, you must have at least 750 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. (With exceptions). Admins can ban users, rollback edits and block users from chat. Bureaucrat To become a Bureaucrat, you must have a minimum of 1,500 edits and have been active regularly on the wiki for a minimum of six months (1 year preferred). Bureaucrats can promote and demote other users, rollback edits, and ban or block any user from the wiki. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. How to Apply: All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. Only staff members are permitted to cast a vote. There also may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion/Archive 1 GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 2 Active Requests Inactive Requests Bureaucrat only vote. '''Request Closed January 12, 2014 as Unsuccessful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:18, January 13, 2014 (UTC) '''Ali Rocky - Request to be a Bureaucrat I know i have had a lot of tussles with almost each and every one of you . But as you all are aware that i do not fight or argue anymore . So i think i could make a fair Bureaucrat. I became no 6th in no time and every top 7 guy is a staff member so i would like to join you . I have chosen Bureaucrat because i think I talk completely fair and square . I dont just insult anyone and appreciate everyones efforts . You can see my comments on others investigations posts . I know alot of guys will not vote cause they think i will fight . I can assure i will not fight and argue with anyone at all on this wiki . Thank you . Vote or not . I will appreciate that atleast you looked at my post . What else i want . Thanks Comments *AHahahh! Are you serious? You're "criminal history" and grammar is atrocious. Your edits are pretentious and godawful, you pointsgame, and you insult other wiki members! --CommunistOverlordJim *Pointsgame I told you i didnt knew about it . And please dont talk about the grammar because you just made a mistake . " you pointsgame " . Waooo I am a pointgame . -Ali Rocky *Quit whining, or I'll close the request. Not that Sasquatch is going to say yes anyway. --CommunistOverlordJim *I personally have not gotten into it with you but I am aware of the rules you have broken. You don't even meet the edit requirments to be a Patroller let alone alone Bureaucrat. If I were you I would edit a bit more and apply for Patroller. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:18, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Votes *No. --CommunistOverlordJim *No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:18, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Request Closed as Successful Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RageQuit - Admin Hello fellow Wikia editors, my name is RageQuit aka Steve and I would like to apply for an Admin position on this wikia. I was recommended by Sasquatch. I have been active since June and have accumulated more than 1,000 edits, and I am ranked second on the wiki leaderboard. I have seen this wiki grow from a couple hundred pages to up 250+ pages, and I would really like to contribute more to the wiki, to keep it free of vandals and running smoothly. I have been told I have good grammar and editing skills. So, to sum it up, I hereby request promotion to the Admin position. Votes *Yes --CommunistOverlordJim *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:11, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Comments *You are active every day, have great vocabulary and are good in every games' myths. --CommunistOverlordJim *You are a great editor and will be great as an admin. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *You would be an amazing admin and definitly deserve the spot. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:11, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Request Closed as Unsuccessful --CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage TheSonicdemon12 My Name Is TheSonicdemon12 I would Like to become Admin i do not have to much edits but if im Admin I will produce Quality edits Daily. -I have Been A myth Hunter On youtube Since October 27th 2008 and im a professional myth hunter Like you guys and Im Very good friends With Communist OverLord Jim. Im In a Myth Hunting Association as well and i hope you will accept me as Admin If you do The Edits will increase enourmously If you vote "Yes" Thank you so much and thanks for reading This Votes *No. CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage *'No' --- Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:22, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Comments *You need to have all the requirements, you don't even have any. I would also consider starting at patroller and working your way up to admin. And you need to make edits BEFORE requesting, not after you've been granted rights, I know I'm your friend but that doesn't matter in official Wiki business. CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage *That's great that you are interested in myths but you have to meet the requirements before becoming an admin. We have a few Patroller spots open, but I recommend you edit the wiki a little more if you wish to apply. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) *Adding on to what Jim and Sasquatch have said, you also need to improve your grammar before you are promoted to any position on the wiki. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Gameplayer2014 Demotion Closed as Successful. Gameplayer2014 will be demoted. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:50, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Gameplayer2014 has been inactive since August which means he has been inactive for almost 3 months. It has therefore come to my attention that he should be demoted as an inactive staff member is not a very helpful, to us other staff, and to the rest of the community. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage *'Yes - RageQuit (talk) 19:14, November 17, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC)' Comments *I have to say yes in light of the recent attacks the wiki has endured over the past few weeks. We really need all our Staff members to be active to prevent vandals and help with keeping the wiki up to date. Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC)